Tomboy
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Hey! Hey! (Owner)! Let's play! {Line: 2} You feel good if you sleep a lot. Puts you in perfect condition! {Line: 3} I wonder if I can grow big and strong if I drink a lot of milk? {Line: 4} Coffee is so bitter. Adults who drink it are amazing! {Line: 5} When you go out with me, make sure you dress up, (Owner)! Dialogue Talk ''' * We have to gather the fallen leaves...It looks like it will be quite an effort to gather them all in one place. Owner, could you help me? ...Oh, thank you, I knew I could count on you. Why don't we start right away then * Heave...ho! Ah! Hehe. Were you surprised, Owner? You didn't think I was in the closet, did you? * Owner, Let's eat those snacks. I know you secretly bought them yesterday♪ * Hey, hey, Owner. I want to go to the store on this flier! * Owner, what with that face?...Boredom? Haha. I see.... I'm gonna try to imitate it...poof...ahahaha! Stop laughing! Hahahah * I drew a portrait of you, Owner........It's not a monster!! It's your face, Owner!! So rude!! * Wow, it's beautiful out. It's so nice...Ugh...I'm a little sleepy...ZZZZ... * I'm going digging for sweet potatoes with Karume!! I'm gonna get lots of them, so I hope you're looking forward to it!! * Ummm Owner, I want to eat the food that you made. Is it OK? * No need to worry, if you're out, just leave it up to me. * Hey, hey. Owner. Since you're going to take a nap, I'll sleep next to you. That's OK? '''Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy said that she wants to go to the aquarium ** [Don't you want to go to the aquarium?!] *** You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium. Fairy: "Woohoo!" **** of fish are so mysterious ***** Schools of fish are so mysterious. Fairy: "When a bunch of little fish get together, they look like one big fish♪ Hey Owner, let's take a picture in front of the tank♪" (Affection and Mood increase) **** person is so beautiful ***** Text ** [Show her an ammonite reference book] *** You show her an ammonite reference book. Fairy: "I don't really care about learning about ecology" (Affection and Mood decrease) * Fairy brought over a game controller. ** nice together You play nice together. Fairy: "Owner, you're depending on me?" *** cleared the whole stage ''You cleared all the stages.'' Fairy: "We cleared it easily! We make such a good team Owner♪ (Affection and Mood increase) *** did it... ** a closely heated battle * You decided to go see a movie Fairy has been wanting to see. ** some popcorn and watch the movie You decided to buy some popcorn and watch the movie. Fairy: "Yup♪ Eating at the theater is great. Owner, open up♪" *** couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie ''You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie.'' Fairy: "It's too bad when you eat all of the snacks in the first half of a good movie, huh? So go buy a lot♪" *** movie was king of boring ** some juice and watch the movie * Socializing * Lets play again for sure!! * I can tell the difference between people now!! * Scribble scribble...ah, stay still, or I can't draw you! * The world is so interesting, with so many different things! * Ah, this item! I have the same one. * These clothes are nice!! Will trade with me? * Ooh, so this is your owner, huh? * Ah!! Name, your room is different!! Nice It looks really nice with this kind of furniture~♪ * Name, Hi!...I dug up a lot of potatoes, so lets share♪ * I came to play♪ * My friends in the Fairy World said they want to come here. * Fall makes me think of sports! So, I brought a ball! Let's play dodgeball! * You're always cute, huh?♪ * Name, long time no see! * I can't hear the cicadas anymore. Kind of lonely... 'Socialized' * Fairy, you have a sakura petal on your head~! * I was thinking it was a little different. * When you think of Spring, you think of this~♪ * Your timing is perfect! I just finished making dango, let's eat them together! 'Recommended' * Hmm, how's this on me? * Oh, this is really tasteful, for sure. 'Bother' * I was just playing hookie... I mean, uhm, taking a break! Yeah, that's it. 'Yell' * Thank you so much for your help! * Tee hee, thank you! * Alright! After a second! I'll do my best! * Here I gooo! 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** Ah, I don't think I can be any more sleepy. * up ** No, no, no! I don't wanna get up! **G'morning! 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * My jobs all done ♪ 'Study * Alright! I finished! I'm beat! Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized * Hope Change Talk * Letters # Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Who the Rose Mistress really is? Hmm... I'm more curious about the maid~ She's the only maid I've seen here~ Stage 1 *That book looks hard. This one too...A book with many pictures would surely be easy to read. A comic or something♪ * Oh, this book...Is this a fairy tale? Name, what's the title? * Hey, hey, Name, did you already choose a book? So fast! I'm not done yet! * Wha! Suddenly everything went black!? ...is it night already? That's impossible, right? * Today we're going to borrow books from the library, right? We must watch out, the Agency Library is so big that it's easy to get lost! Stage 2 *First, I must look for Owner...We're always together so I'm not used to being alone~ * ...huh? Didn't I just pass through here...? Is this a maze, not a garden?! I don't want to be lost~!! * What is this place? So many roses!...Oh? Owner isn't here!! * W-whoa, everything went white...Oh? I can see now. I didn't fall asleep or anything!! Phew~! * I don't mind these beautiful roses, but they reach so high that I can't see far! I guess they won't get lower for me... Stage 3 *Are you the maid from this house? Hello~! What is this place?...the rose mansion? Ah, so it's a mansion after all! * Inside this mansion?...I see, Owner was invited by the owner of this mansion! Phew, what a relief... * Oh, right! Listen, do you know Owner?...oh? You do?! Where, where? * Finally out of the maze! Yay~ Now I can finally get back to searching for Owner...Wow what is this huge house? A mansion? * I was invited as well? Yay, I can meet Owner again!! Stage 4 *By the way, what riddle are we supposed to solve? What, a secret? Okay, let's see what I can think of! * She will tell us how to get home if we solve the riddle, right? Okay, I'll do my best for both of us! * Hel...Oh! Owner, you're here! Yay, I finally found you! * Since I found you, I want to go home...Do you know how we can go back? * When I woke up and noticed that I'm alone I was super worried about you! By the way, what are you doing? Chess? What's that? Stage 5 *A riddle, a riddle, a riddle...Argh! I don't know!! If we search through the mansion maybe we'll find it. * This painting was the only thing we've found in the entrance hall, right? Hm, let's look in other rooms!! * It says rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress! Hm, doesn't sound like a hint... * We went through here before, but this hall really is big! Maybe there's a hint here. * This is a painting of that mistress! Huh? There's something written here...Owner, how do you read this? Stage 6 *Those roses and brambles inside the mansion are really weird. Why are they growing here... * By the way, I got lost in a maze on my way here~ Oh? Owner, what did you find~? * That thing looked really suspicious~ Let's check it out! Owner, together we can get through that maze!! * Outside the window? Ah, it's that garden with a maze~! What do you... In the middle? Oh, what's that?! Why are there so many brambles in one place? * There are roses and brambles inside the garden and in windows~ I wonder why? Does that mistress love brambles that much? Stage 7 *Argh! Another dead end~! Can't we just cut these bramble walls to proceed?! ...I can't because I'll get hurt? Sigh... Okay, I get it... * Now turn right... Huh? A dead end... Ha, ha~ Looks like I got lost. No worries! We'll get through this somehow!! * This is the maze from before. You can leave it to me~ Yay! Okay, first we have to turn... Uh... Where exactly? * How can we get to the center? Hey, Owner, do you have a plan? * Wow, amazing!! We stopped running into dead ends! Owner, your're the best! This way we won't get lost again! Stage 8 *Yay, we're here!! It sure took us a while~ So this is the cluster of brambles. Really leaves an impression on you when you look at it this close. * Rose is the answer! I'm right, right?! Hurray! Thanks to me we can get back home!! * ...hey, hey Owner... There is someone in these brambles... It's not a ghost, right?! * It looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful int he world? I've heard this somewhere...? Ah, that hall! * Oh, you're the Spirit of Brambles?! I thought you're a ghost... Oh, you know the riddle?! Tell us, tell us! Stage 9 *I see, you're the spirit! That was surprising... Oh! Brambles around us are disappearing~! Awesome!! * By the way, why did you call us here...? Y-You were bored?! Oh come on! * Whoa, the Spirit of Brambles is shining! ...huh? It's the mistress from before. Why are you here? Where did the Spirit go? Stage 10 * ...hm? What? This is the Agency Library...right? When did we return? ...or rather how did we return? * Ah, this picture book... The cover is different than before! Brambles disappeared~! This really is strange~!! * Let's check the inside of this book! ...ah, this is the mistress! Look, she;d smiling happily! looks like she's not bored anymore~! * We were sleeping... No, that's impossible. There were many roses and brambles and we met the spirit, right?! * When did it get dark?! We were in that world for so long~! But it was fun. so no need to worry ♪ 'Mechanical Adventure' General * The queen of the Flying City can see a lot of things in her crystal! Like a fortuneteller! * Ah, Fairy!! Fairy, you came here to? Hey, hey, let's explore the town together~ ♪ * There are so many machines in this town right~? Look, there's an automatic egg opener there... Wait, why did someone make something like that? Stage 1 * Stage 2 * Stage 3 * Stage 4 * Stage 5 * Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *Oh, looks like our paint bullets hit them!! We gained some distance. They shouldn't be able to catch us at this rate ♪ Yay! A great victory! Stage 7: Flying City *Owner. what is it? You think about asking people here... The palace? That's where the door to our world is? * Door to our world...A gear... Hm, I don't see anything like that around here. I wonder where it is... * The Flying City is really flying! I wonder how it's done. Maybe there's a giant electric fan under the city? * Hey, hey, what is that store selling? I smell something delicious ♪ Can we just take a peek? * I wonder how a door opened with a gear looks like! And for it to be in the palace! This sounds like a manga or something... I'm so excited~! I want to see it now ♪ Stage 8: Flying City Palace *Ah, it's the sky pirates again! Sigh~ I already told you that you're not getting this gear! And it's not even a key to the treasure! * It's the key for us to return to out world! That's why you're not going to... Oh, someone from the palace is coming here!! * Yay ♪ She'll take us inside!! Owner, hurry up, let's go! * This is the palace... What a beautiful gate! How do you go inside... I'll ask the guard ♪ Sorry!! Uhm, we want to go inside! * Wow, what a beauty~ ...huh? You're the queen!! Uhm, we're looking for the door to our world... Huh, why? Stage 9 * Stage 10 * 'Fairy Zoo' General * Look, look, I bought so many souvenirs ♪ Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! *Wow~! Chief Cocoa is really good at singing! But, I won't lose~! La, la, la~ ♪ *Hey, Owner, give me a snack ♪ He, he, I know you brought some with you~ *Today I'm going to pet some animals!! ...what? You can't pet some of them? O-of course I know that much! *La, la, laa ♪ Boom!! ...ah! I kicked the seat of the person in front of me!! ...I'm sorry... He, he. *What a huge bus ♪ ...*rumble rumble* Wow!! It even has karaoke set!! He, he... I can finally let the world hear my songs! Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! *Ta-dah ♪ I got a map of the zoo from the girl at the counter~ ♪ Where are the cheetahs... Ah! They're in the furthest part from here!! *Hey, hey, let's hurry... Let's hurry... Ah, I tore your sleeve... Sorry!! *We're here!! Owner, hurry up! I want to see cheetahs~ ♪ *I'm happy that the weather today is so good~ ♪ I made tons of teru teru bozu yesterday to chase the rain away~ ♪ *Hey, hey, can I give the rest of the snacks from the bus to the animals when no one is looking? No...? Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *Hey, hey, I wonder why tanuki have round circles around their eyes... I know, it must be make up ♪ *Look, look, a raccoon is washing its hands ♪ I'll give you some soap! *Looking at these foxes is making me want to eat something... *Rumble* Oh, looks like I'm a bit hungry ♪ *Ah~ a red panda! Look how fast it can climb trees ♪ Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *That panda isn't moving at all. Is it sleeping? Hey~ Wake up~ It's morning already~!! *Whoa! Something there is really loud... Maybe it's an elephant! Hey, let's go! Stage 5: Resting Area *Hey, hey, Owner, let's buy hamburgers there and eat them on a bench ♪ *Wah, a pigeon came to us?! I guess I'll give it some of my my fries! Catch! *Hey, hey, let's play a word games with animal names ♪ *I'll take a bite while Owner isn't looking ♪ *Chew, chew*... Delicious ♪ *Phew! We walked quite a bit and I got really hungry! Let's eat lunch~! Stage 6: Petting Zoo *I see, I see, this is the famous alpaca who appears a lot on TV ♪ ...which one is it? Show me...? Ah, such round eyes!! *Look, look, this sheep's fleece is so fluffy~ ♪ It feels so good~ ♪ Isn't it hot~? *Ms. goat, Ms. goat, eat this gra...Ah!! This is my hand!! Don't eat it!! **Tlot tlot* ♪ He, he, I wanted to ride a pony since I saw it on TV~! What do you think? Do I look good? *Ah... My hand is all sticky because of that goat's saliva... I'm going to wash my hands with that raccoon ♪ Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! *Wow!! A cheetah!! We finally met! It's as cool as I expected! *I wonder if they don't get bored living in such a small space. If it was me, I'd try to run away~! *Oh no! Owner, there's a lion behind you...!! Roar!! ...as if ♪ He, he, did I scare you? *If only I could run like that~! I would dash all day every day! Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *I want to be able to climb trees and jump between them like that too~! Maybe they'll take me as their student ♪ Stage 9 * Stage 10: Let's go home! *Yawn... I got a bit sleepy~... Zzz...zzz... *Ah~!! The candies we bought earlier tast really good~! Owner, try them!! Say aah! *Owner, what was your favorite animal in the zoo? For me... The cheetah ♪ *Today was really fun~ ♪ Ah, hey, hey, I want to go to a safari park and watch animals from a car! I Saw it on TV! 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Fairy, you came here too! Let's enjoy hanami together~♪ *Huh? Someone digged a hole beside a cherry tree? He, he.. I don't know anything about that~♪ *Welco-!! ... hm? I'm looking after the oden stand~! *Hey, hey~♪ I'm a paper lantern ghost~♪ ...as if! Stage 1: Before going out * Stage 2: At the park * Stage 3: At the shopping district *Look! I won this stuffed toy in that shooting gallery~ I'm great, right~? *Okay, I'll start from the right, you start from the left, we buy all the food and bring it under the tree. *Oh, people from shopping district prepared their stands here too! I wonder if they'll give me a little extra~ *The grocery shop owner has oden at his stand! Okay, let me ask him for some! *Hey, hey, Owner, buy some yakisoba~! And mochi♪ Ah, get some cotton candy while you're at it~ Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Huh? Where is the grocery store owner going? He's leaving his stand to us...? What is that supposed to mean? *Chew chew* ...ah! When did I start eating this?! *I see, he believes in my selling skills. Okay! Time to do it~♪ *Wah!! Cherry blossom petals fell into the oden...?! I must take them out... Ouch! It's hot!! *Radish and fist paste... Eggs and noodles... It's 3 million Jewels.. I mean 300 Jewels~! Stage 5: Hanami time *Well then, what should we eat first♪ ...huh? You want us to watch the cherry blossoms? Yeah, yeah, I'm looking at them. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * Stage 7: Stage event time *Hey! An open mic singing contest! I wanna join too! *Hehehe~♪ What do you think Owner, I was the best, right? *Huhuhu!♪ Well if it's an encore you want, then...! You don't want? Oi oi oi! *Yeah, taking part is much more fun than just watching! You should give it a try!♪ Stage 8: Riverside sunset *That stand's line is all the way out to here. Whatever, let's go round once mo--- hmm? What's that, a boat? *Are you getting seasick, Owner? Face the wind and look into the distance, you'll feel better soon. *He~y, captain! I want a go! Can we switch? Please? Plea~se!♪ *Hmm? I can't get the balance... Uh-oh... Brace! We're going in! ...As if! Did I get you? *Wow, he said there's not many people out today so we can take a boat for free! What a kind guy! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *The bright white flowers shine so nicely at night!♪ I wish they would always bloom like this~ **shuder* I guess the night is a little cold. Let's get some more oden from over there! *Eating under a sakura tree is just the best!♪ Owner, say aah! *Hehe, are you happy to be watching the night time cherry blossom together with me? *I'm ba~ck! What was I doing? Erm... scaring the kids with this lantern♪ Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Hey hey, let's come back again tomorrow! I wanna come back again every day! *Wha~t time to go home already? But I wanna stay here! Let's go round again! *Haha~♪ Owner, you've got petals in your hair. Bend down, I'll get them for you. *Hey hey Owner, I wonder if we can plant a cherry tree in the garden? Then we can enjoy hanami at home! *Hehe♪ What, these? Cherry blossom petals! I brought a whole bunch, so we can put them in the bath~ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Personality